


More

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's a bit of a fanboy, but he gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

The first time Draco saw him (in person, and not in his dreams or his fantasies or the pile of magazines he hid under his bed) he was in the stands during the Quidditch World Cup before his fourth year at Hogwarts, his father next to him and his rival much too close. But that didn't matter, because Viktor Krum flew right past their seats, almost too fast for Draco to notice him. Yet he did, and the image of Viktor, in his uniform and on his broomstick and actually right there, alive and moving, was burned into his mind.

He stayed in his seat instead of leaning against the railing because he was a Malfoy and his father was next to him, but all he wanted to do was lean out and be as close as he could to Viktor. He thought of Viktor even as the veela flew around them and every other man in the room focused on them instead. It was unsettling, the realization that he wasn't even attracted to the most beautiful of all women; how was he supposed to be the perfect heir when he would never be able to look at a woman the same way he looked at Viktor? But then the game sucked him in, and all other thoughts were swept away.

(He would never admit it, but the next night, he dreamed of Viktor noticing him as he flew by, time going slowly as Viktor met his eyes instead just looking in the general direction of the stands as he waved at the audience. Viktor saw him, and seen something in him, and thought about him for the rest of the game. He'd given Draco the snitch after he'd caught it (winning the game for his team with the catch, because in dreams everything was right and perfect) and found him later that evening. They sat in Draco's tent and ate pineapples and four-leaf clovers and Viktor kissed him goodbye.)

When Viktor actually noticed him, it was a far different situation that he could've ever imagined. He'd known about the Triwizard Tournament—how couldn't he have, with his father being who he was—but he'd been very realistic about it. He'd told himself that Viktor was a famous Quidditch star; he wouldn't come spend a whole year in another country, away from his team. And if he did, well, there was no reason for Draco to ever be near him. Viktor was a seventh year; Draco was a fourth year. Viktor would probably prefer the company of another star seeker and famous person; this, sadly, wasn't Draco.

It meant that when the students from Durmstrang sat down at the Slytherin table at the welcoming feast, and Viktor chose the seat across from Draco's, Draco was in no way prepared.

"Hullo," he said, reaching out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Viktor took his hand, and Draco almost swooned. "I am Viktor Krum. A pleasure."

"It really is. I, uh, saw you at the game this summer." As he saw Viktor's expression cool, Draco cursed silently and started babbling. "My father partially financed the world cup. I want to do the same when I'm older. Maybe I could buy your—" He cut himself off before he said 'buy your team,' because holy Merlin he sounded like a stalker, _not good, not good, not good, keep it together you idiot._ But Viktor was looking at him with that cool expression, like Draco was a simpleton, and suddenly Draco couldn't bear it.

Draco stuffed some potatoes in his mouth to silence himself and Viktor turned toward his classmate. They spoke in another language while Draco slowly reddened, hoping they weren't talking about him. He hoped that Viktor wasn't complaining about how dumb and childish the blond kid across from him was, but he'd never know for sure. This had been his chance to impress Viktor, and he'd utterly blown it.

Sometimes, he wished he'd had a crush on Potter, instead. Even he would've been more accessible.

The hundred times afterward were unmentionable: Draco was an idiot, and Viktor didn't care. Viktor barely knew who he was (or at least Draco hoped; he'd rather Viktor think him forgettable than annoying). And then Viktor was gone, becoming just a memory once more.

He didn't think of Viktor at all in the following years, when the Dark Lord was alive and well. It seemed like sacrilege to think of such a good thing when everything in his life was going wrong, like thinking of Viktor would draw him into Draco's awful life. And when the war ended, he had a family name to rebuild and reparations to make. He didn't have time for romance; and when he did, it was Zabini, and Finnegan, and Brown, who he turned to, trying to find happiness with one after the other and leaving behind his childhood dreams.

Life wasn't a fairytale, he told himself as he sat in a bar after losing a difficult case. With all the noise around him, he almost didn't hear a gruff voice ask him, "May I buy you a drink?"

When Draco turned around and saw Viktor, older, handsomer, and far better than any fantasy, he thought that maybe, he could have one more chance. Because he wasn't the boy he was, and Viktor wasn't the man he'd imagined, and that was more than alright.

He lost count of their meetings after that, because frankly, when the numbers got up in the thousands—between casually meeting at the bar, then dating, then moving in together—it was hard to keep track.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
